a traves de los ojos
by rooh-dxc
Summary: duncan sufre un accidente automivilistico, el muere, mas su alma sigue en la tierra,Courtney no logra verlo, pero lo siente,¿duncan encontrara la forma de volver a estar con su amada?¿quien lo ayudara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo lean...**

Capitulo 1

Normal pov´s

Noviembre , 21 de noviembre para ser exactos, no era un día en especial, era el típico lunes, donde todas las personas se dirigen a sus trabajos para poder alimentar a sus familias, donde todos los niños y adolescentes se levantan temprano para ir a la escuela, en fin… era un típico lunes de primavera, típico para algunas personas, pero para Duncan y Courtney no era solo un lunes, era ese día en que celebraban su amor, ese amor que tuvieron los dos desde el primer día en que se conocieron, ese amor que fue cuando compartieron su primer beso, las noches juntos, todo el afecto que tenían el uno al otro, ese amor, lo festejaban ese "típico lunes".

Duncan había estado esperando este momento desde el día en que ella le dijo que lo amaba, desde su primera noche juntos, desde… que la conoció, en fin, hoy la llevaría a comer a un restaurant (había estado ahorrando mucho para poder pagarlo, pero…. valía la pena) y le pediría que se case con el

Duncan se había levantado temprano, ya que los nervios lo mataban, temía que su princesa le dijera que no, que lo abandone, pero el tenia que tener fe, todo iba a salir bien ¿no?, bueno eso creía el…

Luego de salir de la ducha, se cambio y se perfumo, con uno de los perfumes favoritos de Courtney-"Hugo"-, cuando finalmente estuvo listo se dirigió a su auto, era viejo, con la pintura salida y los asientos desgarrados, él no comprendía cómo Courtney podía estar con el, después de todo ella era adinerada, siempre tenia las cosas mas lujosas, eso asustaba al punk un poco, el se esforzaba mucho por complacerla, pero si un día el no pudiera darle lo que quiere, ¿lo dejaría?, el temía mucho que fuese así.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Courtney, paro en la florería, y se llevo un ramo enorme de rosas de color rosa con blanca (eran las favoritas de Courtney) al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba en la esquina de la casa de ella

* * *

Courtney estaba ansiosa, no había dormido casi nada porque había estado pensando en Duncan, ella se preocupaba, que tal si uno de estos día el le dijera que no la quería mas, que tenia otra chica, o que simplemente ya no la quería, ella lo amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho con frecuencia, y así los pensamiento de la morena fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de una puerta, ella lo abrió, para encontrar a su amado parado frente a ella con un ramo de rosas, lo invito a pasar y empezaron a hablar, estaban ansiosos por esta noche, Duncan le había prometido a Courtney que a la noche pasaría por ella para darle una sorpresa, entre charla y charla se hicieron las 12:00 y la morena lo invito a que se quedase con ella a almorzar, mientras Courtney pelaba papas- ya que haría hamburguesas con papas fritas-, Duncan la observaba, observaba sus bronceadas piernas largas y delgadas, observaba su cabello brillante, pero mas que nada miraba sus ojos, esos hermosos y grandes ojos obsidianas , cuando la trigueña termino de pelar, se sentaron en el sillón a esperar a que la comida se cocinara, y empezaron a hablar….

-viste el anillo que le compro Geoff a Bridg, es hermoso- saco un tema de conversación la morena

: -no, no lo vi, ¿como es?-

- tiene un diamante bastante grande, es muy brillante y lindo ¿y sabes cuanto le salio?-

-no-

:- 5.000 dólares, un montón no crees-

:- ah, es un montón- dijo duncan deprimido

-Ah, se me olvidaba, te mostré lo que me compre, ahora vuelvo-

Y así la morena subía su alcoba a buscar lo que se había comprado, mientras tanto un deprimido ojiazul pensaba un diamante, 5.000 dólares, dios me va a odiar, mi anillo es tan insignificante, y así los pensamientos del punk fueron interrumpidos por una bolsa enfrente de su cara- que es eso- pregunto el ojiazul- ábrelo- le respondió la morena, el joven lo abrió y encontró un frasco, lo saco fuera de la bolsa y vio que era un perfume- NO PODIA ESPERAR MAS, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, perdón si es poco, pero no sabia que comprarte…- dijo la morena un poco triste, el punk estaba cada ves mas deprimido, ese perfume salía carísimo, probablemente seria uno de los últimos que salieron de la colección primavera, además se notaba que era caro por el frasco, tan delicado, tan especial… y el que le iba a dar ese "insignificante" anillo, -probablemente el perfume haya salido mas caro que ese anillo de porquería- se dijo el punk.

-Duncan en que pensabas- pregunto la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿He? Pensaba en que me encanta el perfume y que te amo- le dijo el esperando que su novia le respondiera con una sonrisa y le contestara que ella también lo amaba, pero en cambio dijo nerviosa…

-Eh voy a ver si ya están las papas- se levanto del sillón, y se fue a la cocina, el punk solo soltó un suspiro. ¿Porque no le decía que lo amaba?, eso realmente le dolía, ¿porque no le demostraba afecto alguno?¿ será que ella no siente lo mismo que el?

Se sentaron a comer y conversaron, sobre hoy, sobre la boda de Bridge y geoff, recordando los viejos tiempos, como cuando Courtney se puso celosa de Duncan, porque el estaba hablando con Heather…

-Yo no estaba celosa- contesto la morena

-Si lo estabas, en ese momento no estábamos saliendo, y cundo nos viste te fuiste enojada a tu casa y no me contestabas el teléfono-

Bueno, pues, pues no quería hablar con vos, y en todo caso, porque me llamaste- preguntó

-Pues, quería explicarte-

-Explicarme que-

-Que ella no era mi novia, y decirte que no tenias porque estar celosa- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

- yo no estaba celosa, y además vos te pusiste celoso cuando Noah me beso-

-Yo no estaba celoso- Courtney lo mira y el se ve rendido- esta bien si estaba celoso, pero era porque ese nerd es...

-¿Es que?-pregunto

-Es, es un niño de mami, por eso- dijo

La morena soto una risita, que hizo que Duncan también se riera, después de comer lavaron los platos y nuevamente se sentaron en el sofá a hablar y ver la tele. Entre charla y charla se hicieron las 17:00 PM y Duncan se fue a preparar todo para la noche, mientras que Courtney estaba nerviosa, mas de lo que estaba antes, que seria lo que Duncan le prometió, ¿seria algo bueno o algo malo? luego de pensar en que seria la sorpresa de Duncan, se baño, cambio y maquillo moderadamente, se había decidido por ponerse un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, color negro, con unas sandalias y brazaletes plateados, se había decidido por dejarse el pelo con rizos. Para todo esto ya se habían echo las 20:30hs Duncan pasaría por ella a las 21:00 hs, faltaba poco, estaba ansiosa.

* * *

Duncan estaba nervioso, ya hacia una hora que estaba listo, pero no podía parar de pensar si Courtney aceptaría su petición, empezó a recorrer la casa por todos lados de los nervios, estaba tan ansioso por verla que no espero mas y salio de su casa, a las 20:30. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en el auto, encendió el motor y arranco, iba por la autopista, ya que el vivía por el Km. 56 y ella por el 35, prendió la radio para relajarse un poco, cuando estaba llegando al Km. 42 tuvo que desviarse del camino, ya que había un accidente, se desvió por un camino bastante oscuro, no había luces, las únicas encendidas eran la de su auto.

* * *

Courtney no sabia porque, pero tenia un presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera por pasar, tenia un nudo en el estomago, y sentía un increíble dolor en el pecho, no sabia porque era, -tal ves sean los nervios- pensó, pero el dolor se hacia cada ves mas fuerte y su preocupación por Duncan mas abundante así que se digno a llamarlo.

* * *

Duncan no veía casi nada, tenia que ir despacio por la carretera ya que habían muchos pozos. Mientras trataba de ver algo con la poca luz que alumbraba el auto, un sonido conocido, un –ring ring- lo distrajo, al atender se preocupo, era Courtney, pero sonaba asustada, ¿estaba todo bien?

-¿Courtney estas bien?- Pregunto el punk

-Si si, es solo que me preocupaba que no llegaras, sabes tengo un presentimiento, como que algo malo va a pasar, no se bien que es…-contesto la morena

-Bien, princesa, tal vez me demore un poco, porque me tuve que desviar por un accidente, me fui por otro lado, pero ya llegare bien, no te preocupes ¿si?-

-Bien, cuídate ¿si? Adiós-

-Bien, courtney….-

- ¿Si...?-

-Te amo-dijo el joven

-Yo también, adiós- y colgó dejando a un confuso ojiazul, ¿porque ella nunca le decía que lo quería?, el siempre cuando se despedían, ya fuese por teléfono o antes de irse de la casa de su novia le decía que la amaba, sin embargo ella siempre se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba de tema, o sino decía siempre lo mismo: yo también, no, yo te amo mas o también te amo, no ella siempre nerviosa le decía lo mismo: yo también.

Mientras manejaba, pensaba como se vería el día de la boda, si ella aceptaría, como seria cuando se fueran a vivir juntos, como serian sus hijos…

En eso la radio se apaga como si nada, Duncan sorprendido la vuelve a encender y el contacto con la piel provoca un cortocircuito y de repente se apagan las luces del auto, Duncan frena el auto para volver a encender las luces, y lo ultimo que escucha antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue un bocinazo.

* * *

Courtney se encontraba en el hospital, eran las 12:30 AM cuando le dieron la peor noticia de todas, Duncan, su novio, su amado, su mejor amigo estaba… muerto…

No, no puede ser, ¿porque? ¿Porque? Yo sabia que algo iba a pasar pero porque a mi, porque Duncan, porque te moriste, no puede ser verdad NO, NO- gritaba llorando Courtney

**Bueno, si alguien lo lee, no me maten, por haber matado a duncan, descuiden que no tardare en subir, ya que el segundo y tercer capii ya los tengo, espero reviews aunque sea 5 para saber, si lo lee y poder continuar, sin nada mas que añadir, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo lean...**

Capitulo 1

Normal pov´s

Noviembre , 21 de noviembre para ser exactos, no era un día en especial, era el típico lunes, donde todas las personas se dirigen a sus trabajos para poder alimentar a sus familias, donde todos los niños y adolescentes se levantan temprano para ir a la escuela, en fin… era un típico lunes de primavera, típico para algunas personas, pero para Duncan y Courtney no era solo un lunes, era ese día en que celebraban su amor, ese amor que tuvieron los dos desde el primer día en que se conocieron, ese amor que fue cuando compartieron su primer beso, las noches juntos, todo el afecto que tenían el uno al otro, ese amor, lo festejaban ese "típico lunes".

Duncan había estado esperando este momento desde el día en que ella le dijo que lo amaba, desde su primera noche juntos, desde… que la conoció, en fin, hoy la llevaría a comer a un restaurant (había estado ahorrando mucho para poder pagarlo, pero…. valía la pena) y le pediría que se case con el

Duncan se había levantado temprano, ya que los nervios lo mataban, temía que su princesa le dijera que no, que lo abandone, pero el tenia que tener fe, todo iba a salir bien ¿no?, bueno eso creía el…

Luego de salir de la ducha, se cambio y se perfumo, con uno de los perfumes favoritos de Courtney-"Hugo"-, cuando finalmente estuvo listo se dirigió a su auto, era viejo, con la pintura salida y los asientos desgarrados, él no comprendía cómo Courtney podía estar con el, después de todo ella era adinerada, siempre tenia las cosas mas lujosas, eso asustaba al punk un poco, el se esforzaba mucho por complacerla, pero si un día el no pudiera darle lo que quiere, ¿lo dejaría?, el temía mucho que fuese así.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Courtney, paro en la florería, y se llevo un ramo enorme de rosas de color rosa con blanca (eran las favoritas de Courtney) al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba en la esquina de la casa de ella

* * *

Courtney estaba ansiosa, no había dormido casi nada porque había estado pensando en Duncan, ella se preocupaba, que tal si uno de estos día el le dijera que no la quería mas, que tenia otra chica, o que simplemente ya no la quería, ella lo amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho con frecuencia, y así los pensamiento de la morena fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de una puerta, ella lo abrió, para encontrar a su amado parado frente a ella con un ramo de rosas, lo invito a pasar y empezaron a hablar, estaban ansiosos por esta noche, Duncan le había prometido a Courtney que a la noche pasaría por ella para darle una sorpresa, entre charla y charla se hicieron las 12:00 y la morena lo invito a que se quedase con ella a almorzar, mientras Courtney pelaba papas- ya que haría hamburguesas con papas fritas-, Duncan la observaba, observaba sus bronceadas piernas largas y delgadas, observaba su cabello brillante, pero mas que nada miraba sus ojos, esos hermosos y grandes ojos obsidianas , cuando la trigueña termino de pelar, se sentaron en el sillón a esperar a que la comida se cocinara, y empezaron a hablar….

-viste el anillo que le compro Geoff a Bridg, es hermoso- saco un tema de conversación la morena

: -no, no lo vi, ¿como es?-

- tiene un diamante bastante grande, es muy brillante y lindo ¿y sabes cuanto le salio?-

-no-

:- 5.000 dólares, un montón no crees-

:- ah, es un montón- dijo duncan deprimido

-Ah, se me olvidaba, te mostré lo que me compre, ahora vuelvo-

Y así la morena subía su alcoba a buscar lo que se había comprado, mientras tanto un deprimido ojiazul pensaba un diamante, 5.000 dólares, dios me va a odiar, mi anillo es tan insignificante, y así los pensamientos del punk fueron interrumpidos por una bolsa enfrente de su cara- que es eso- pregunto el ojiazul- ábrelo- le respondió la morena, el joven lo abrió y encontró un frasco, lo saco fuera de la bolsa y vio que era un perfume- NO PODIA ESPERAR MAS, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, perdón si es poco, pero no sabia que comprarte…- dijo la morena un poco triste, el punk estaba cada ves mas deprimido, ese perfume salía carísimo, probablemente seria uno de los últimos que salieron de la colección primavera, además se notaba que era caro por el frasco, tan delicado, tan especial… y el que le iba a dar ese "insignificante" anillo, -probablemente el perfume haya salido mas caro que ese anillo de porquería- se dijo el punk.

-Duncan en que pensabas- pregunto la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿He? Pensaba en que me encanta el perfume y que te amo- le dijo el esperando que su novia le respondiera con una sonrisa y le contestara que ella también lo amaba, pero en cambio dijo nerviosa…

-Eh voy a ver si ya están las papas- se levanto del sillón, y se fue a la cocina, el punk solo soltó un suspiro. ¿Porque no le decía que lo amaba?, eso realmente le dolía, ¿porque no le demostraba afecto alguno?¿ será que ella no siente lo mismo que el?

Se sentaron a comer y conversaron, sobre hoy, sobre la boda de Bridge y geoff, recordando los viejos tiempos, como cuando Courtney se puso celosa de Duncan, porque el estaba hablando con Heather…

-Yo no estaba celosa- contesto la morena

-Si lo estabas, en ese momento no estábamos saliendo, y cundo nos viste te fuiste enojada a tu casa y no me contestabas el teléfono-

Bueno, pues, pues no quería hablar con vos, y en todo caso, porque me llamaste- preguntó

-Pues, quería explicarte-

-Explicarme que-

-Que ella no era mi novia, y decirte que no tenias porque estar celosa- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

- yo no estaba celosa, y además vos te pusiste celoso cuando Noah me beso-

-Yo no estaba celoso- Courtney lo mira y el se ve rendido- esta bien si estaba celoso, pero era porque ese nerd es...

-¿Es que?-pregunto

-Es, es un niño de mami, por eso- dijo

La morena soto una risita, que hizo que Duncan también se riera, después de comer lavaron los platos y nuevamente se sentaron en el sofá a hablar y ver la tele. Entre charla y charla se hicieron las 17:00 PM y Duncan se fue a preparar todo para la noche, mientras que Courtney estaba nerviosa, mas de lo que estaba antes, que seria lo que Duncan le prometió, ¿seria algo bueno o algo malo? luego de pensar en que seria la sorpresa de Duncan, se baño, cambio y maquillo moderadamente, se había decidido por ponerse un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, color negro, con unas sandalias y brazaletes plateados, se había decidido por dejarse el pelo con rizos. Para todo esto ya se habían echo las 20:30hs Duncan pasaría por ella a las 21:00 hs, faltaba poco, estaba ansiosa.

* * *

Duncan estaba nervioso, ya hacia una hora que estaba listo, pero no podía parar de pensar si Courtney aceptaría su petición, empezó a recorrer la casa por todos lados de los nervios, estaba tan ansioso por verla que no espero mas y salio de su casa, a las 20:30. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en el auto, encendió el motor y arranco, iba por la autopista, ya que el vivía por el Km. 56 y ella por el 35, prendió la radio para relajarse un poco, cuando estaba llegando al Km. 42 tuvo que desviarse del camino, ya que había un accidente, se desvió por un camino bastante oscuro, no había luces, las únicas encendidas eran la de su auto.

* * *

Courtney no sabia porque, pero tenia un presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera por pasar, tenia un nudo en el estomago, y sentía un increíble dolor en el pecho, no sabia porque era, -tal ves sean los nervios- pensó, pero el dolor se hacia cada ves mas fuerte y su preocupación por Duncan mas abundante así que se digno a llamarlo.

* * *

Duncan no veía casi nada, tenia que ir despacio por la carretera ya que habían muchos pozos. Mientras trataba de ver algo con la poca luz que alumbraba el auto, un sonido conocido, un –ring ring- lo distrajo, al atender se preocupo, era Courtney, pero sonaba asustada, ¿estaba todo bien?

-¿Courtney estas bien?- Pregunto el punk

-Si si, es solo que me preocupaba que no llegaras, sabes tengo un presentimiento, como que algo malo va a pasar, no se bien que es…-contesto la morena

-Bien, princesa, tal vez me demore un poco, porque me tuve que desviar por un accidente, me fui por otro lado, pero ya llegare bien, no te preocupes ¿si?-

-Bien, cuídate ¿si? Adiós-

-Bien, courtney….-

- ¿Si...?-

-Te amo-dijo el joven

-Yo también, adiós- y colgó dejando a un confuso ojiazul, ¿porque ella nunca le decía que lo quería?, el siempre cuando se despedían, ya fuese por teléfono o antes de irse de la casa de su novia le decía que la amaba, sin embargo ella siempre se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba de tema, o sino decía siempre lo mismo: yo también, no, yo te amo mas o también te amo, no ella siempre nerviosa le decía lo mismo: yo también.

Mientras manejaba, pensaba como se vería el día de la boda, si ella aceptaría, como seria cuando se fueran a vivir juntos, como serian sus hijos…

En eso la radio se apaga como si nada, Duncan sorprendido la vuelve a encender y el contacto con la piel provoca un cortocircuito y de repente se apagan las luces del auto, Duncan frena el auto para volver a encender las luces, y lo ultimo que escucha antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue un bocinazo.

* * *

Courtney se encontraba en el hospital, eran las 12:30 AM cuando le dieron la peor noticia de todas, Duncan, su novio, su amado, su mejor amigo estaba… muerto…

No, no puede ser, ¿porque? ¿Porque? Yo sabia que algo iba a pasar pero porque a mi, porque Duncan, porque te moriste, no puede ser verdad NO, NO- gritaba llorando Courtney

**Bueno, si alguien lo lee, no me maten, por haber matado a duncan, descuiden que no tardare en subir, ya que el segundo y tercer capii ya los tengo, espero reviews aunque sea 5 para saber, si lo lee y poder continuar, sin nada mas que añadir, adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero aclarar que este es el segundo capitulo, me equivoque y subi el mismo jjaj, bueno ahora ! de vuelta, por aca, estoy feliz, porque aprobe historia :D era la unica materia que me habia llevado a febrero, y por suerte pase, de 12 compañeros, fui la unica que aprobo, MEJOR! ¿no?, bueno eso no importa, ahora otro capii, este se lo dedico a **

**GwenWaterSiren, por haberse tomado la molestia de explicarme como subir una historia, asi que este capii es para vos!**

Capitulo 2

-Tranquilisece por favor- las enfermeras trataban de detenerla, pero ella seguía con su camino, quería verlo, empujó a una de las enfermeras y buscó la habitación en la que estaba duncan, buscó en la primer habitación, nada-Duncan donde estas-dijo llorando, llego a la tercera habitación, abrió la puerta y sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, de sus ojos corrían lagrimas libremente y se deslizaban por sus mejillas una tras otra ,-No, esto no puede ser verdad- trato de convencerse de que esto era una pesadilla, pero no, era la realidad.

Lo único que quería en ese momento en que lo vio, todo lastimado, era morirse con el, porque sin el su mundo se derriba, el era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles, ahora sin el, no es nada, ella ya no quería vivir si no lo tenia consigo .Lo único que quería era sentir sus labios, aunque sea por ultima ves, se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente, pero el no respondía, estaba muerto….

-Duncan, por favor despierta, yo te amo, despierta por favor-dijo llorando y abrazándolo de nuevo, la gente que pasaba la miraba extrañada, ya no le importaba nada sino esta el, porque ahora sin el, esta sola, se sentía sola, como si una parte dentro de su ser le faltara, ya no lo tendría mas, ya nunca mas se verían a los ojos, nunca estarían juntos de nuevo, nunca llegarían a vivir la vida que ella soñaba con el, nunca serian uno de nuevo, todos sus sueños se irían a la basura, ella ya nunca le podrá decir que lo ama, -Te amo- esas palabras le vinieron a la mente, y esas dos simple palabras fueron las causantes de sentir como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho y lo moviesen con saña, se odiaba completamente, por no haberle dicho que lo amaba, ahora ya era tarde, según ella nunca sabrá lo mucho que lo amaba

Se dejo caer en su pecho, y siguió llorando, sintio que alguien le hablaba, era bridggette

-Court como lo siento-dijo llorando y abrazándola

-Bridggette, yo lo amo, lo amo entiendes y nunca se lo dije, el siempre me decía que me amaba y sin embargo yo nunca se lo dije, y ahora no esta y no tuve la oportunidad de decirle- dijo llorando, y con la vos entrecortada, le costaba respirar.

-Estoy segura que el lo sabia, vamos tenes que descansar- dijo su amiga, pero como cree que va a descansar, si el amor de su vida ya no esta

-Espérame afuera, yo te alcanzo-dijo y dicho esto ella se retiro.

Miro a duncan, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya nunca mas iba a poder mirar ese par de ojos azules y profundos que la enamoraron por completo, acaricio su mejilla, estaba frío, ya nada quedaba por hacer, antes de irse le dio un ultimo beso, pero como el anterior, nunca fue correspondido- TE AMO- le dijo y se dirgío a la salida, ahí estaba bridggette abrazada a su novio Geoff llorando, se acerco a ellos y rápidamente la abrazaron, les pidio que por favor la llevaran al departamento de Duncan…

* * *

Donde estoy, ah mi cabeza, que hago en esa cama, porque esta llorando Courtney, Courtney?- dijo el punk

-¿Courtney, Bridggette, porque lloran?- pregunto

-Bridggette, yo lo amo, lo amo entiendes y nunca se lo dije, el siempre me decía que me amaba y sin embargo yo nunca se lo dije, y ahora no esta y no tuve la oportunidad de decirle-

-Princesa, de que hablas, estoy aquí que no me ves?- pregunto el punk, pero ellas seguían llorando

-Estoy segura que el lo sabia, vamos tenes que descansar- dijo la rubia

-Espérame afuera, yo te alcanzo-

La morena antes de retirarse del lugar le dio un beso a Duncan, el punk trataba de corresponder, pero no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Courtney se separo llorando, se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de abrirla- TE AMO- dijo, el punk trato de tomarla de la muñeca pero no pudo, era como tocar el aire, la trigueña salio del lugar, y se fue con Bridggette y Geoff, Duncan los siguió, ¿acaso esto era una broma?¿ porque todos lo ignoraban?¿porque lloraban?¿que había pasado?.Courtney, Bridggette y Geoff se subieron al auto y el punk los siguió, en el auto Duncan trataba de comprender porque lo ignoraban, el les hablaba y ellos no le respondían, Geoff y bridggette iban en los asientos delanteros, Courtney iba en el asiento de atrás llorando, como nunca, y duncan alado de ella preguntando que sucedía, pero parecía como si el ya no existiera….

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Duncan, ahí bajo la trigueña, seguida de Duncan

-Princesa, esto no es gracioso, que sucede- pregunto el punk.

La trigueña no contesto, entro al edificio, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el recepcionista…

-Mi más sincero pésame señorita- le dijo el recepcionista del lugar a Courtney, Duncan no entendía nada ¿pésame? ¿Quién había muerto?

-Gracias, me puede dar la llave del departamento- pregunto ella, con un hilo de vos, el recepcionista le dio la llave y ella subió el elevador junto con Duncan, que seguía desconcertado, ella lloraba y el no sabia porque, le hablaba y ella no le respondía. Llego al departamento y entro, se dirigió a la habitación de el y le cerro la puerta en la cara de Duncan, este no se había dado cuenta que le había cerrado la puerta y cuando reacciono, la había atravesado-que raro- dijo el joven, dirigió la vista hacia la morena que se encontraba llorando en la cama de el abrazando su remera, la favorita de Duncan, esa que era negra con una calavera en el medio….

-Duncan porque, porque me hiciste esto- grito llorando la morena

-¿Pero que te hice?, no entiendo nada- decía el joven ya con los ojos llorosos, todos lo ignoraban, mas que nada su novia y ella lloraba como nunca ¿qué demonios pasaba acá?

-Porque ¿Por qué te moriste?- dijo la morena en un susurro abrazando la remera, pero había oído bien ¿el estaba muerto?,eso no podía ser verdad, ella se levanto y se dirigió al pasillo, el punk trato de abrazarla, pero la atravesó, la morena sintió algo en su corazón, lo sintió a el, se detuvo por un segundo y miro para atrás, pero no había nadie, o por lo menos ella no veía a nadie…

**Bueno, hasta aca llego el capii, el tercero ya lo tengo asi que no voy a tardar, y el 4 esta en progreso, aunque no me convence mucho, tal ves actualice la semana que viene, adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero aclarar, que este vendria a ser el capitulo 3, ahora si: Hola! como andan, se que dije que iba a subirlo la otra semana, pero no aguante, y como no me anda muy bien internet que digamos, mejor aprovecho y lo subo ahora, antes de que se desconecte, bueno sin mas para aclarar, el sig capitulo...**

* * *

Capitulo 3

El punk no lo podía creer, estaba muerto, no, no podía ser, pero esa era la realidad, desesperado salio del departamento, tratando de no atravesar a la gente, se dirigió al elevador cuando se cerro la puerta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, pero se había cerrado, y antes de que pudiera frenar, lo había atravesado, espero unos minutos, y salio del edificio. Se dirigió hacia la calle, ahí los autos lo atravesaban, y el no sentía nada- no, no, no esto no puede pasar, esto, esto es un sueño por favor no- gritaba el punk, salio de la calle y comenzó a correr por la acera, caminaba hacia la nada, tratando de buscar una solución, atravesando gente, hasta que se choca con alguien…

¿Duncan?- pregunto la morena, mirando para todos lados- debo estar loca-se dijo a sí misma. Recorría la habitación de Duncan observando las pertenencias del joven punk. Se miro en el espejo que se encontraba en la mesa de luz, y no se reconocía, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba toda despeinada, y los labios rojos. Arriba de la mesa de luz, se encontraba una caja de zapatos pintada de color negro, y en la tapa tenia algo escrito"DXC", la morena al leer esto la abrió y adentro de esto se encontraban un montón de fotos de ellos dos, las fotos de cuando se habían ido de vacaciones juntos con Bridggette y Geoff, de ella con la familia de Duncan, y de ella cuando dormía. Cuando Courtney pasaba la noche en la casa de Duncan, mientras ella dormía el la contemplaba, y le sacaba fotos, para recordarla cuando no estuvieran juntos. Quién diría que al chico rudo, malo y criminal, le llegaría el amor, nadie podía negar lo enamorado que estaba el.

Debajo de las fotos, se encontraba un libro, ¿de que se trataría? ella lo abrió, era un diario, -¿Duncan tenía un diario?- dijo la morena en vos alta, lo inspeccionaba de reojo, hasta que encontró una fecha en especial, "21 de noviembre"- ayer- dijo la morena y lo leyó:

_No aguanto mas esto que siento, no veo la hora de que llegue la noche, la amo, la amo con toda el alma, no me imagino la vida sin ella, la quiero solo para mi, y para siempre, quiero tener hijos con ella, quiero envejecer a su lado quiero todo con y de ella, por eso quiero que se case conmigo, la amo, aunque estoy nervioso, no se si ella aceptara, no se si siente lo mismo que yo, nunca me dice que me quiere ¿PORQUE NUNCA ME LO DICE?, siempre se pone nerviosa y me contesta lo mismo, aunque tiene razones para no quererme, el dinero, sus padres, todo eso, el dinero, si comparara el anillo de bodas que le compre a la princesa al que le compro Geoff a Bridggette, el mío es insignificante, estuve trabajando doble turno para poder pagar ese mísero anillo, que no se compara con nada a todo lo que acostumbra tener, otra de las razones son sus padres, nunca me aceptaron tal como soy, pero en fin tengo que tener esperanzas…_

_Firma: Duncan_

_Princesa te amo_

_

* * *

_

-oye fíjate por donde vas- le dice un ojiverde a un punk sorprendido.

-tu pué-puedes verme- le dijo el punk

-claro, estoy hablando contigo- le contesto el ojiverde con ironía.

El punk se había quedado muy sorprendido, lo veía, a el no lo pudo atravesar, ¿que extraño? ¿Porque el lo veía y los demás no?, ¿porque ese chico lo veía y su novia no?

-hola, ¿estas ahí?- pregunto extrañado el joven

-¿enserio puedes verme?- le pregunto el punk tomándolo de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared

-que diablos, claro que te puedo ver o acaso eres un fantasma- Contesto harto el pelinegro

-pues… la verdad…- el ojiazul, no encontraba las palabras para pelinegro ante el silencio del punk se empezó a reír- tú estas tomado- le dijo el joven y siguió su camino dejando a Duncan atrás.

-no espera, es enserio no estoy tomado, tu eres el único que puede verme- le trataba de explicar duncan a un ojiverde

-si claro, conozco a los tipos como tu, tu quieres que te "ayude"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- para luego robarme- contesto el joven.

-no, no en serio mira te lo demostrare- le dijo el punk y se fue corriendo a la calle, donde pasaban los autos a una gran velocidad- que haces, te van a matar- grito el pelinegro preocupado

-te demostrare que no miento- le dijo y se paro en el centro de la calle y todos los autos lo atravesaban, el joven que estaba observando, no podía creerlo, esto debía ser broma,- si seguramente es una broma- se dijo, viendo a un ojiazul que se le acercaba.-ves te dije que decía la verdad- le dijo el punk

-seguramente es una broma- pensó- muy bien salgan las cámaras de donde quiera que estén- grito el joven agitando sus manos, la gente que pasaba, pensaba que era un loco que hablaba solo.

-¿cámaras?, de que hablas, esto no es una broma-lo empujo contra la pared, y lo agarro de la camisa fuertemente- mira niño de mami, deja de decir tonterías y escucha- le contesto el punk frustrado- tuve un accidente y lo único que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormido era que iba manejando por la ruta, se apagaron las luces, pare el auto y de pronto ya no recuerdo, nada, cuando despierto veo a mi novia y a mis amigos llorando alrededor de mi y a mi en una camilla, yo intento hablarles y ellos me ignoran, después me entero de que estoy muerto, ¿que atraviese autos y personas te parece normal?- le pregunto el punk enojado y con la vos ronca. El joven pelinegro, se quedo unos segundos en silencio, tratando de analizar la situación.

-haber- dijo aguantando la risa- déjame entender, tu estas muerto, puedes atravesar autos y personas, tu les hablas y ellos te ignoran, y tu crees que soy la única persona que te puede ver- trataba de comprender el joven.

-exacto- contesto el punk aliviado de que le creyera

-debo estar soñando- dijo el ojiverde, frotándose los ojos y riendo.

-escucha, mi novia esta sufriendo mas que yo y tu me vas a ayudar a que me vea, te guste o no- le dijo amenazándolo con el puño cerrado

-a mi no me amenaces- le dijo el ojiverde quitando bruscamente el puño de enfrente de su cara- tu esperas que me crea eso, y si digamos que te creo, cosa que no es verdad, que te hace creer que yo voy a ayudart- pero el joven fue interrumpido por una anciana…

-¿disculpe joven, pero usted se siente bien?- le pregunta la anciana

-claro porque no lo estaría- le contesta extrañado

-pues porque ha estado hablando solo como hace unos diez minutos- le contesto la anciana

¿que?- dijo el joven

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca llego el capitulo, cualquier consejo, critica, o cualquier cosa seran aceptadas, recuerden que soy nueva, y bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia...**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron consejos sobre fanfiction, los voy a tener en cuenta.**

**y si les gusto, dejen un review, adios**


	5. Chapter 5

holaa ¿como andan? yo bien, maso, mal, de todo un poco. En fin... Hace cuanto que no actualizo aca fuaa no me acuerdo... ultimamente eh estado basaanteee olvidadiza... pero en fin aca esta el capiii espero que les guste...

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4

La morena termino de leer esa página, y no pudo contener las lágrimas no quería leer mas, pero algo le decía que tenia que continuar leyendo, fue de delante para atrás, ya que la ultima ves que había escrito había sido el 21 de noviembre. Lo iba inspeccionando de reojo, hasta que encontró otra fecha interesante; 07/2, esa fecha había sido muy especial para ellos…

**Esta noche fue increíble. Fue la mejor de mi vida.N****unca creí que diría esto pero fue magia, fue perfecto ella es perfecta, la estuve con muchas chicas pero nunca sentí afecto alguno hacia ellas, para mi siempre eran una noche y fin de la historia, siempre vi a las mujeres como un premio pero cuando ella entro a mi vida mi concepto de lo que era una mujer desapareció, yo nunca creí que me iba a enamorar, ni tampoco quería enamorarme, es mas siempre dije "nunca me voy a enamorar" y mírenme ahora, escribiendo en un diario mis sentimientos hacia la mujer mas increíble del mundo que se encuentra durmiendo junto a mi…**

La morena, no pudo seguir leyendo a causa de las lagrimas que le impedían ver con facilidad, cerro el diario se recostó en la cama, y abrazo el diario fuertemente, cerro los ojos, y espero que al despertar todo esto sea nada mas que un simple sueño….

* * *

-que ha estado hablando solo durante unos diez minutos- contesto la anciana

El muchacho no contesto, solo se fue caminando despacio, miro hacia atrás y vio que Duncan lo seguía, empezó a correr, miro nuevamente hacia atrás y vio que el punk lo seguía corriendo mientras le gritaba algo como- espera- o- detente- el joven lo ignoro, y doblo a la derecha, luego siguió corriendo derecho, miro para atrás y no lo vio, sonrió y cuando miro hacia delante choco contra algo o mas bien alguien….

* * *

Courtney se había quedado dormida, traía puesta la remera de Duncan, y se encontraba abrazando el diario. Por más que haya estado llorando, se la veía realmente adorable. La habitación estaba en penumbras, y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos al otro lado de la calle, hasta que un golpeteo logro despertar a la morena, ella se levanto, sin recordar que traía puesta la remera de Duncan, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo, cuando llego a la puerta principal giro la llave que se encontraba en la cerradura, abrió, vio que se trataba de Justin…

-Justin-

-Court, lo siento- y rápidamente la abrazo, lo que dejo desconcertada a la morena, ya que ellos no eran muy amigos que digamos, pero en esta situación ya no le importaba nada, lo único que necesitaba era un hombro en el cual llorar, y en ese momento estaba Justin.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz?- grito desesperado el ojiverde

- no puedo dejarte en paz, tienes que ayudarme- le explico el punk

-Esto no es verdad, estoy soñando. Vamos despierta, despierta- se decía refregándose los ojos múltiples veces.

-mirame- él joven lo miró a los ojos- necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame a encontrar a Courtney-

-¿Quien es Courtney?-

-Courtney es … es la mujer mas increíble que haya existido-

Duncan se habia quedado tan pensativo mirando a un punto inexistente, pensando en los momentos vividos junto a Courtney que no se habia dado cuenta de que el ojiverde ya no estaba. Reacciono y fue en busca del joven…

* * *

La morena se encontraba llorando desesperadamente en el hombro derecho de Justin.

-Ya Court, ya todo va a pasar-

-No, no va a pasar nada. El ya no esta-

-lo se, lo se. Pero algún día tendrás que encontrar a otro hombre-

-¿Que?-

* * *

-Oye espera, detente por favor- pidió el ojiazul

-lo siento, no me siento muy bien. Quiero irme a mi casa-

-no hay tiempo, necesitamos hablar por favor- le dijo esta ultima frase con un hilo de vos. El ojiverde miro los ojos del punk y a través de éstos pudo ver la tristeza y desesperación del chico punk.

-Ah… vamos al café que esta al frente a hablar-

Se sentaron al lado de la ventana. El ojiverde pidió un café.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto cuando le trajeron el café

-Duncan. ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Trent-

* * *

Courtney se habia quedado shokeada al respecto. Cómo Justin podía decirle esa cosa sabiendo la situación, sabiendo que ella amaba solo a Duncan.

- Courtney yo…- dijo tomando las delicadas manos de la morena- yo estoy dispuesto a sanar tu corazón-

* * *

**Chan chan que les parecio?**

**sinceramente a mi no me convence muchoo pero bueno no estoy muyy inspirada...**

**hey con respecto al fic de Hush hush se que no tiene mucha onda... pero no es feo el primer chapter era el prologo... en serio denle una oportunidad hoy tambien subo el capitulo de ese denle una oportunidad... ahora no es en el año mil y pico ahora es en la actualidad y enserio esta muuuuuuy buenaaa ... pero en fin**

**Gracias por los reviews en "volver a mi anterior vida" **

**solo me queda una cosa que decir...**

**Si les gusto dejen un review!**


End file.
